<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Temptation at its Finest by BeniciHOE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224992">Temptation at its Finest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniciHOE/pseuds/BeniciHOE'>BeniciHOE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Babysitter AU, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fantasizing, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Short Mention of Drinking Beer, Spanking, daddy!ben, past ben solo/rose tico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniciHOE/pseuds/BeniciHOE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Across the room, supine on the couch, head propped on a pillow and remote dangling loosely from one hand, his babysitter Rey lay, somehow still managing to look beautiful even when sound asleep—  quite the feat. Her thick, long, dark hair framed her heart-shaped face, and her outfit – knee-length green skirt and thin cardigan sweater clinging to her ripe, 18-year-old body were tempting in the low light.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Temptation at its Finest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackwritesreylo/gifts">mackwritesreylo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dude - my beta/Alpha is a QUEEN! Please, check out her work. She is awesome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben closed the front door quietly behind him, his eyes becoming accustomed to the gloom of the house. Hanging his jacket and loosening his tie, he glanced upstairs to see only the faint glow of the nightlight from the baby's room and nothing else – and, more importantly, no sounds of crying or screaming to pierce the cool night air that he had brought with him. Strangely though, there were no sounds coming from downstairs, and only a low light creeping under the living room door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking softly, he gently pushed open the door to the living room, and could instantly see that the glowing light was coming from the silent TV, which was showing some late-night cable horror movie – he could see an attractive busty redhead running upstairs in a tiny skirt, mutely screaming, followed by a cloaked figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across the room, supine on the couch, head propped on a pillow and remote dangling loosely from one hand, his babysitter Rey lay, somehow still managing to look beautiful even when sound asleep—  quite the feat. Her thick, long, dark hair framed her heart-shaped face, and her outfit – knee-length green skirt and thin cardigan sweater clinging to her ripe, 18-year-old body were tempting in the low light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben had known Rey and her family for about six years since he moved to the area, and he'd seen the lithe brunette transform into a tan teenager who turned heads wherever she went. As beautiful as she was though, Rey dated infrequently, and admirably remained focused on her college studies. Even now he could see a small pile of textbooks next to her on the couch that she must have been scanning as she fell asleep with the TV on mute as a silent companion. Ben looked down at her, eyes scanning her face and body, his head full of memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An image of pulchritude, Rey had developed well and early, and her current figure was truly a sight to behold. When he and Bazine were together, she had occasionally stayed with the two of them if her parents went out of town. Even though she was now old enough to be on her own, and had been for a while, she still enjoyed staying over to cook dinner or play piano for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben couldn’t lie – having a gorgeous young woman in the house, wandering down to breakfast in a tank top and pajama pants, or exercising on the back deck in tight yoga pants, did wonders for his libido. He found himself especially randy on the nights Rey stayed over and would fuck his wife with notable vigor, his mind racing with the possibility of Rey in the next room hearing them screw as she lay in bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had come to terms with the strange mix of feelings he had for Rey – that of a surrogate father, who wanted to help take care of and nurture her, as well as the dark lusts that she stirred up within him – and they had a comfortable, slightly flirtatious relationship. They would often sit up and have a couple of beers and she was warm, witty, and pleasant company. Her throaty laugh filled the room and her wide, dancing eyes marked him, telling him that she knew all of his secrets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as this thought flitted through his head, those deep hazel eyes opened and Rey stirred, propping herself up on one arm, her ripe tits pushed together into the V-neck of her sweater.. Ben forced his eyes to lock onto hers as he smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, sleepyhead," Ben said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ben!" Rey started, looking around. "I'm – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Is the baby-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben laid a comforting hand on her upper arm. "Shh... the baby's fine, sound asleep upstairs.” He gestured to the monitor on the dresser, from which issued the soft sounds of breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The baby made it through a few hours, so I guess you get paid tonight," he added, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey sat up, rubbing the sleep out of one eye daintily, and Ben sat next to her on the couch, turned to face her with his arm along the back of the cushions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're such a tease," she said, lightly slapping his wrist. "You know you never have to pay me. I like to help out." She winked, giggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben frowned. Rey instantly picked up on this, sliding a little closer, a hand on his knee. "Something up, boss?" she asked with a smile – always trying to cheer everyone up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahh, you don't want to hear my troubles," Ben said, patting her hand. “The night's young, I'm sure you could still go out clubbing, or whatever it is college kids do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ben," Rey said, sternly but with the ghost of a smile still on her perpetually pouty, bee-stung lips, "I'm sitting right here, ready to hear all about it. But first – how about I get you a beer?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile crossed his face again. "You're an angel. You read my mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you move, mister," she said, bouncing from her seat and hurrying to the kitchen, her firm ass swishing in the little skirt. He felt an inappropriate thought about her – probably the millionth - cross his mind, and silently cursed himself for it, feeling like a dirty old man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never forget, you're twelve years older</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could chastise himself further, Rey popped back into the living room, two cold bottles of beer in hand, and sat with him, closer still this time, putting one in his hand and taking a sip from hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shoot. Tell me all your troubles," she said cheekily, her head on one side, coolly regarding him with those amazing eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not much to tell," he began, taking a sip himself. "Things were going fine – well, not bad – trying to take it slow and see if we could make it work again but when I dared to mention that Bazine has been working late a lot, working weekends, and we haven't had a lot of time together... Well, she took it badly, kind of blew up in my face."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Poor thing," Rey said, rubbing his knee. "I can't say I'm surprised, though. Maybe it's not my place to say –"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, go on, please," Ben urged, smiling at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it seems like she's putting a lot on you. Working all those hours, expecting you to pick up the slack – I'm learning all about it in my sociology class. She's cast herself as the victim. Has... has your sex life slowed down, too?" she asked, looking down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's like you've been peeking in our bedroom," Ben said, shaking his head. "She hasn't come near me in months."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what I thought," Rey said, her hand still on his knee, stroking softly now. "Sorry, I interrupted your story. Please, go on." Ben dragged his eyes from the deep well of her cleavage to her pretty face and smiled reassuringly before continuing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Things got worse when a girl from my office saw me and came over to say hello. As soon as she walked away from our table, Bazine practically accused me of sleeping with her. After the meal she announced she was sleeping at her sister's house tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would she do that? Accuse you of sleeping around, especially when you’re technically not together anymore?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I can understand – a little. This girl, Rose, is very flirty, and she was pretty much ignoring Bazine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does this – girl – look like?" Rey asked, sipping from her bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben looked up, as he remembered Rose stopping at our table, touching his arm, thrusting her boobs in his face. "She's an intern, maybe 19 or 20 - about 5'2, long dark curly hair, big brown eyes, and her tits are amazing – and she knows it. She shows them off whenever she can, and dresses kind of slutty." As he looked back down, Rey was smiling, her eyes alive, like we were sharing secrets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So is that your type?" she asked, giving him a knowing smile, knowing full well that, physically, he had pretty much almost just described his teen babysitter to a tee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, aside from the slutty part," he admitted, setting his beer on the table. "I like my girls to look a little more professional and demure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like them to act that way, too?" Rey asked, leaning closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In public, sure," Ben said, leaning in conspiratorially, enjoying this. "But in private, when we're all alone..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A total slut?" Rey asked. "Someone that will do whatever you say?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something like that," Ben replied, not losing eye contact, a wry smile on his face. The beer, along with the wine he had with dinner, was creating a low buzz in his head and he knew he shouldn't be having this conversation with Rey, but something else told him to press on. He was talking about sex with a beautiful young brunette, which was certainly the highlight of his night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ben?" Rey asked, biting her lip, a slight look of nervousness crossing that beautiful face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Rey?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know we can trust each other, right? And that I would never dream of betraying your confidence – to anyone?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, sweet thing," Ben said, patting her hand. "I trust you completely."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. So, did you fuck that girl?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben almost spit out the mouthful of beer he had just taken; laughing and coughing, he set his bottle down. "Excuse me?" he asked, still smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rose, the girl who was flirting with you at dinner. The one who's your type – almost," she corrected, smiling. "Is your ex-wife right? Did you fuck her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing that word from the mouth of this innocent young girl was shocking but, he had to admit, arousing. They had never spoken this frankly before. Ben shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. No, I didn't," he answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never even thought about it? Not even one innocent little kiss?" Ben tried to maintain his serious, innocent face, but it didn't last and a smile broadened there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We did have a little make-out session at the New Years' party at work. It was just a little drunken grope in one of the conference rooms," he admitted, remembering the brief tryst on the huge oak conference table, with Rose's tongue in his mouth and his hands on her luscious ass, her legs around him as they ground together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just kissing?" Rey asked, leaning further forward now, pupils dilated, as excited by this conversation as he was. "This sounds like a pretty hot girl. You didn't get to second base?" she asked, eyebrow raised. "Third? </span>
  <em>
    <span>All </span>
  </em>
  <span>the way to home plate?" she added in a breathy, phone sex-operator whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben shook his head, too far gone now to feign innocence; he had to tell the whole truth, grateful in a sense to have someone to finally tell the secret to. "I had her tits out of her bra and I was sucking on them while I rubbed her pussy through her panties – she was shaved, and so fucking wet – I made her come that way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucky girl," Rey said; her voice was low now, almost lustful. "Did she return the favor?" Rey's eyes darted to his crotch, where the memory of his New Years' Eve liaison was evident in his growing hard-on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She went down on me," he admitted, his mouth dry, cock aching now, from the frustrating evening he'd had and from this sexually-charged chat. "She was good, too. No gag reflex that I could tell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey's chest was heaving a little faster now, and her cleavage was slightly flushed and pink. Maybe it was his imagination, but he swore he could see her nipples stiffen and push at the material of her sweater. "Did she... swallow it? Did you come in her mouth?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Partly," he said, dragging things out – Ben was enjoying turning this teen sex kitten on, seeing her in a whole new light. They were practically face-to-face now on the couch, an electrical charge building between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ben?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Rey?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where did the rest of the come go?" Rey said, licking her glistening pink lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I shot some of it in her mouth, and the rest on her tits. She cupped them and held them up so I could milk my cock dry onto them, then –"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then what?" Rey said, her hand on his arm, fingers digging into pliant flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then she licked the cum off her tits, and sucked my cock nice and clean... before we rejoined the party."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause; Rey's eyes bored into mine, and her nipples were now visibly poking at her sweater. She set down her beer, returning her gaze to his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you fucked her since?" she asked, biting her lip, her voice coy now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben shook his head. "We've exchanged a few flirty looks at work, but no."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I bet she wants to. I can't blame her. You're a good-looking man, Ben."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben threw out a tester. "A good looking married man," he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey shrugged. "Technically, not anymore. I can read between the lines. Bazine's not exactly nice to you, and she's never around. I can't blame you for responding when a pretty young thing flirts with you or wants to get closer to you -” she slid a little closer on the couch, their thighs pressed together, the heat of her firm young skin transferring to his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“– or even when a young woman – maybe even one you've known for a long time, one who's always looked up to you – tells you that she wants nothing more, right now, than for you to pound the shit out of her." Rey grabbed hold of his tie, pulling him closer to her, and his hands slid around her waist. "I wouldn't blame you at all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant, his tongue was in Rey's sweet, hot mouth, and his hands closed over the perfect globes of her ass through the skirt, pulling her onto his lap. As she parted her legs, straddling him, the skirt slid up around her waist, and as Ben looked down, he could see her panties rubbing against his straining hard-on. Rey pulled hard and his tie slipped free and flew off; she was mewling as she kissed him, grinding hard against his crotch and panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why'd you have to tell me about fucking that lucky little slut's mouth?" she said, between kisses, her hands on his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. "I was being such a good girl, and now you've got me so fucking wet I can't stand it, Ben."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you jealous?" he asked breathlessly, unbuttoning her skimpy sweater to reveal her full, ripe tits in a black bra that matched her panties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck yes!" Rey groaned as he kissed his way down between her tits, sighing as he tasted her, her fingers tangling in his hair. "I get jealous enough when you fuck Bazine in the next room...I can hear her moaning, taking your big cock, begging for more. I lay there, and I shove my dildo in my pussy till I come hard. I put my pillow over my mouth so you can't hear me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben had her bra off now; it lay in a pile on the floor with her sweater and his shirt. "Well, I want to hear you tonight, babygirl," he said, licking her nipples, making her moan. "Do you want me to fuck you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh... god, yes, Daddy... please... </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck me hard, fuck your babygirl, I've wanted it so fucking long..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything seemed hyper-real; the light in the room from the flickering TV screen seemed drawn to Rey's smooth skin as he ran his fingers over her. His hands were inside her panties, kneading her ass cheeks, while he suckled on her hard, dusky pink nipples, biting gently, making her gasp and cry out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey was grinding hard, rubbing her pussy up and down on his bulging erection through their clothes, tongue flicking at his earlobe, her breath coming in quick pants, pulling back to cup his cheeks and look down into his eyes, dark passion written across her face. All of this seemed like a sudden, intense dream, but Rey's fingers hungrily tugging at his hair as her tongue flashed across his lips let him know it was very real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never knew..." Ben began, drinking in her beauty. "I didn't know you wanted this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ben, I've wanted this... wanted you... for the longest time. I didn't want to cause trouble—  didn't want to be a homewrecker... but you know what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Ben said, smiling, licking at her fingertip as she touched his face softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If that bitch isn't treating you right... then I will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In one fluid movement, Rey slipped off his lap, kneeling between his parted legs, wearing only her college-girl skirt and panties, dark hair tumbling around her face, covering one eye as she smiled up at him. She ran her hands down his bare chest and stroked his thighs as she cooed in delight at his throbbing cock, threatening to burst out of his pants at any moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is all mine tonight, Daddy," she said, leaning forward to lick along the pulsing ridge of flesh, hands gripping his thighs as she kissed up and down, his prick responding, pulsing harder. "Do you want me to take it out? Does Daddy want me to... lick it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded dumbly, fingers digging into the couch, beyond lust now, hungry for this girl like never before, months of pent-up passion built him up far past the point of no return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was buzzing with desire; if Bazine had walked in right then, he would have happily fucked Rey on the rug while she watched. Rey was grinning wickedly, shaking her head, dark locks bobbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-uh, Daddy. That's not how it works. You're gonna tell me what you want... every... dirty... little... thing..." she purred, between kisses on his thigh, "and I’m gonna do it. Whatever Daddy wants tonight... you're in charge. I know that's what you want... what you've always wanted. You're a man who deserves what he desires... so take it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her dark, lustful words filled his chest with fire; it had been too long since he'd been the man he used to be, the cocksure college boy who did as he pleased. Ben felt his younger self pushing to the forefront of his mind; tonight he would come back. Tonight would change everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben stood up, his pulsating cock in Rey's face as she knelt before him, her hands placed primly on her knees. She bit her full, plump, lower lip, gazing up at him, long eyelashes fluttering prettily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take my cock out, babygirl."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A grin flashed across Rey's glossy lips, but she immediately returned to an expression of mock-servility. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Daddy," she breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey kept her eyes on Ben’s, large,  almost black now and deep, as she unbuckled and unzipped his pants, pushing them down to his ankles, his boxers tented before her. Rey slid her hands up his thighs, licking her lips as she breathed on his erection, making it pulse anew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like this, Daddy? Am I doing good?" she asked, her voice becoming more and more of a breathy, innocent-little-girl whisper. Ben nodded indulgently, stroking her hair, making her close her eyes and lean into his hand, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're doing fine, baby. Keep going, I want you to see everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And... then I can taste it?" she asked, her voice full of Christmas-morning excitement. His smile widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Rey, baby. If you're good, you can taste it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good," Rey murmured, licking at his cock through his boxers, up and down, opening her mouth around the head, gently suckling it through the cotton. He moaned, his hand still on her head, watching her close her eyes and savor it, like she was getting her first-ever taste of some sweet treat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmhmmm..." she moaned, releasing it from her full lips with a wet pop. "Oh, Daddy... Ben..." she trailed off as her nimble fingers worked at the waistband of his boxers, pulling it out and then down, releasing his cock from its prison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It bobbed free, pulsing in her face, and as she bent to lower his boxers, and raised back up to face it, the throbbing head slapped against her soft cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Daddy," the hot little brunette groaned, smiling, immediately gripping the shaft gently with her small hands and stroking gently up and down. Her ministrations caused his foreskin to slide back, the swollen purple head pushing free, hot, and seemingly bigger than it ever had been before. Rey leaned in, eyes closed in apparent ecstasy as she rubbed his stiff, thick cock over her face like it was an ice pack on the hottest day of summer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each time the head passed over her wet, parted lips, she gave it a soft kiss or gentle lick, lapping at it like a thirsty kitten, causing explosive sensations to shoot up his spine. Ben sucked air through clenched teeth, winding her long dark curls in his fingers, gripping a handful of hair to guide her head. Rey got the message and looked up at him expectantly, eyes full of innocent wonder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What should I do now, Daddy?" she asked, her voice carrying only a hint of teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Close your eyes, baby," Ben ordered, voice gentle but firm. Rey obeyed, giggling as she closed her eyes tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now imagine that in front of you is your favorite flavor popsicle. Can you do that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded enthusiastically, playing the young naïf to the hilt. "I like watermelon best, Daddy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good girl. Right in front of you is the sweetest, juiciest, tastiest watermelon Popsicle you ever tasted – and it's such a hot day today. Don't you need something sweet to cool you down?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again Rey nodded, eyes closed, her sweet breasts jiggling with the movement. "Oh yes, Daddy, you're so nice to bring me my favorite treat. Can I have it now? I'm so hot..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since you've been so good... yes, you can have it, baby," Ben said, his cock rock hard and aching for her touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey opened her eyes, said just one word – "Yummy!" – and promptly licked, slowly, from the base of his erect prick to the head, letting out a moan of sheer satiation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding the base in her small hands, she began licking over every inch of his cock, treating it for all the world like the best watermelon popsicle ever. Little moans and sighs escaped her perfect lips, soft slurping and licking sounds that only served to further engorge his throbbing prick. Her large expressive eyes flicked up to lock onto his, showing him the pleasure she was taking in tasting his cock, then returned to the task at hand, as she coated his shaft and balls in saliva, her soft pink tongue making long strokes on his rigid flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough licking," Ben said, roughly. "Suck that popsicle, you little slut."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if she had been waiting for the command, Rey opened wide and plunged her mouth over the end of his dick, sinking down on it to the root; holding there for a moment and forming a tight seal with her lips, she slowly pulled back, a long slurping sound coming from that heavenly mouth as she sucked fiercely, only releasing his cock with reluctance, a long wet trail connecting his swollen head with her wet lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben was speechless as she looked up at him, panting and licking her lips, before sinking down on it once more, repeating the entire process, a long, slow, wet, tight suck, before his cock emerged glistening from her teen lips, wet from root to tip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like that, Daddy?" she said coquettishly, head to one side. "Is that what you want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll show you what I want, slut," Ben commanded, his voice dark with passion, loving the way her eyes flashed with each nasty name he called her. He grabbed her hair once more, taking control. He rubbed his wet cockhead back and forth on her lips a few times before pushing inside, and Rey, eyes wide, opened her mouth to take it, moaning blissfully – “Mmmmm!" – as if this was what she had been waiting for - to have her mouth owned, fucked hard, for him to make her swallow his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey's hands went to his thighs and then slipped around to cup his ass, as he worked his dick in and out of her mouth. He could feel the muscles at the back of her throat working as she breathed through her nose, taking every inch. Her beautiful eyes watered but she held firm, letting him guide her, hold her, letting him pump her mouth like he needed to, the wet shaft slamming in and out, making sweet slippery sounds. His balls slapped against Rey's chin, her wet slurps and slobbers turning him on more and more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fingers gripped his ass, urging him on, and he was happy to oblige, months of passion spilling free, all of the dark thoughts he had harbored about this stunning girl finally becoming reality; he was going to make her his dripping little kitten, for as long as he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben pulled his cock free to let Rey breathe, and she panted, tits heaving as she drooled on his cock, lapping at it with her pink tongue, her twinkling eyes locked on his dark ones. She licked down to his balls, licking and sucking on them, moving from one to the other, going to town on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like Daddy's cock, babygirl?" he asked, holding his shaft up, watching her roll her tongue around his balls. Rey nodded, releasing his sac from her wet lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh god yes, Daddy," Rey moaned. "It's so good to finally have this sweet cock to myself, to treat it right, the way you deserve –"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben cut her off by hurriedly grabbing Rey's upper arm and pulling her to her feet, roughly turning her around and bending her over the couch. Rey gasped and smiled, her hair in her face and her breath coming in quick puffs. She propped herself up on her hands, her legs spreading wide as he flipped her pretty skirt up over her ripe ass, revealing two firm, full peaches of flesh in black lacy panties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey looked back over her shoulder at him, eyes entreating, hungry to see what he would do. He kicked off the rest of his clothes, standing naked behind her, looking her over and holding the base of his cock, the head swollen and wet. Rey bit her full lower lip, her low moan filling the room, and rolled her hips, sticking her luscious ass out at Ben, silently begging for him to touch, to taste, to do what he pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, knowing that drawing this out would prolong the eventual pleasure, and reached out slowly, putting a hand on her ass over the dark lace, rubbing, caressing the ripe skin. Rey moaned loud, her head back, her body quivering with lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Daddy... Daddy... have I been a good girl? Are you gonna reward me... or have I been so, so bad?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You tell me, babygirl," Ben said, kneading the soft, hot flesh a moment longer, and then raising his arm, slow and even, making sure she could see it, palm flat, up over his head, holding it there. Rey whimpered louder, biting on the couch cushion, eyes staring, everything about her body language begging for him to complete that movement of his arm, to bring his hand back down, to make hard, sharp contact with her ass. He held it for another long moment, teasing Rey deliciously until she could take it no longer, and opened wide to cry out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy, pleas-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words ended abruptly as his hand flew down, spanking her perfect ass, the loud smack echoing through the room. Her behind was pliant, soft yet muscular, toned and firm but yielding and supple. His cock throbbed, his eagerness to feel those cheeks in his hands as he plowed her pussy evident, but all in good time. Rey was moaning, eyes closed and watering, a look of intense pleasure on her beautiful flushed face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Daddy," she sighed. "Daddy, Daddy..." Her ass wiggled invitingly at him, and he raised his hand once more, the fingers tingling from the hard contact, and brought it down once more – SMACK!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey cried out again, her moans the stuff wet dreams were made of, and he began spanking her succulent ass with spirit, making her body shake. Rey tossed her head back, her dark locks flying and her tits shaking, the sounds coming from her delicious mouth becoming more and more like raw animal grunts. She looked over her shoulder into his eyes, mouth open, and he saw the passion writ large there, the joy this was bringing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben slowed his fierce slaps on her firm bottom, then stopped, and Rey, panting, rested her head on his hands as he caressed softly. Grabbing the waistband of her delicate panties, he pulled them down, exposing her ass, now marked in red, clear handprints standing out, stinging-hot. She practically purred as he softly stroked her flesh, Daddy making it all better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben knelt down, his tongue starting to follow his fingers, kissing her ripe ass, licking softly, blowing on the skin, and Rey writhed on the couch, trying to hold still, breath hissing between her teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, Daddy," she said softly. "Thank you... I'm a bad little slut and I deserved that... you punished me so well." She smiled, licking her wet lips. She added, panting, "Have I... earned a... reward?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I definitely think so, baby," he said, pushing her panties down more, then, as they interfered with the spread of her legs, tearing them free, the sound of the tearing lace seemingly very loud in the small room. Ben tossed the panties aside — after putting them to his mouth and nose and glorying in the sweet smell of her arousal— then returned his full attention to Rey, and to the sweet, smooth, bare pussy that was now exposed to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey was moving her hips, rocking, unable to keep still, so turned on he could see her excitement glistening on her thighs. Unable to hold his hunger back any longer, he kissed his way up her thighs, licking as he went, Rey moaning into the couch – "oh god oh god oh Daddy oh God yes –" as he did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben stopped, mouth poised over her eager young pussy, the lips wet and slightly open, inviting, the nub of her clit poking free slightly, begging him to feast on it. He obliged, starting to lick up and down on her sweet, wet cunt, long strokes of his voracious tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey began to buck and writhe instantly, and his hands held firm on her ass, gripping, digging into the soft flesh, his tongue licking around her hole, lapping up the sweet juices. There was nothing like the taste of a sweet young pussy; he licked and lapped, eyes closed, savoring the spiced-sugar and summer-afternoon musk of her, his dick pulsing and throbbing between his legs, knowing that soon it would be buried in her hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey was trying hard to muffle her screams and cries with the couch-cushions; Ben could hear her, moaning through gritted teeth, no comprehensible words, just cries of lust. Every moan urged him on, and he plunged his tongue inside, licking, wriggling deep, causing a new wave of movement to take over the brunette's body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh... ffffffuck!" Rey cried before biting on the couch cushion again, and he smiled slightly, flickering his tongue in and out, only emerging so that he could suck on her delicious pink clit, gnawing gently, then sliding his hot tongue back inside to fuck her like a wet little cock, exploring as deep as he could into this tight hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips were clamped to her pussy lips, Rey's hips were bucking wildly now as he suckled and slurped, noisily eating her wet young cunt like his life depended on it. Oblivious to anything else, he closed his eyes and licked, lapped, and sucked his way to her orgasm, which he could sense was building fast; Rey's arms and legs were trembling, and her pussy began to pulse around his probing tongue, her breath fast and frenzied. Her head came back up off the couch and she reached back to tangle her fingers in his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Ben... oh yes, that's it thatsitthatsitthatsIT... oh Jesus, I've never... oh my GOD..." Rey jabbered; Ben plunged on, tongue wildly dipping in and out, wriggling deep, exploring the wet folds of her tight pussy. She pushed back against him, needing him deeper, his face buried happily between her long tan legs. Rey pulled at his hair, making only mewling sounds now, beyond speech as she rode his tongue to orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ohhhhh...Oh Daddy... oh DADDY, Ben, YESSSSSS!" she screamed, her cunt juicily squirting on his outstretched tongue, his chin becoming soaked with sticky-sweet juices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept up his attentions, licking and lapping as Rey bucked her hips, gasping as each tremor overtook her, shuddering with pleasure as she slowly... slowly calmed down, her body relaxing, limbs unclenching. Rey lay with her head against the couch, breathing hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my fucking god," he heard her say softly. "Ben... why doesn't she want your tongue inside her twenty-four hours a day?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed, and Rey turned, sitting up on the couch and slipping her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply, licking at his face like a cat, tasting her own sweet pussy on his tongue, his lips, his chin. His hands roamed over her, pulling at her skirt, and she helped Ben pull it off, stripping herself naked before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God... you're so fucking beautiful," Ben said, looking down at her as she sat on the couch, pink skin glowing in the low light. Rey blushed prettily, cupping her tits and smiling slyly up at him as his hard cock waved and bobbed in her face, her eyes flicking to it before returning to his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like, Daddy?" she said teasingly, her fingers rubbing over her stiff nipples and her small hands hefting her round tits, holding them for his approval. In response, he gripped his shaft by the base, sliding it between those perfect globes, and Rey wordlessly wrapped her breasts around the hard cock, spitting on the head and shaft to ease his passage in her cleavage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh... Daddy does like it..." she said, tossing her hair back over her shoulders, holding her tits tight around his dick and watching him as he slid up and down, spitting on the swollen head every time it emerged from her tits to bump at her sweet lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he pumped harder, rougher, she opened up and her mouth enveloped the head of his cock with every slick thrust, the force leaning her back against the couch as he propped one foot up beside her, his hips pumping as he fucked those perfect tits, that heavenly mouth. Wet, sloppy, slippery sounds emanated from her mouth, intermingled with the occasional happy moan or sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His own hands replaced Rey's, holding her tits tight around his dick, and Rey's wide eyes, burning into Ben’s, glowed as she slurped and suckled, her fingers straying again between her spread legs to her wet little cunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, baby," Ben admonished, not losing his rhythm in and out of her cleavage. "There'll be no touching that sweet little pussy... not yet. That's all Daddy's," he said, losing himself in their little game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded, mouth full of throbbing cock, obediently returning her hands to his ass to squeeze and caress as he titfucked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is your pussy all wet for Daddy?" Ben asked, teasing, as he stroked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhmmm!" Rey mumbled around his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to fuck it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MmHMMM!" Rey groaned enthusiastically as she nodded as best she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God... I bet you're so ready for me to push this cock into your sweet cunt and fuck you nice and hard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MHMMMMMM!" she practically screamed around his cock, the vibrations sending sweet sensations through his body. Ben relented, pulling out of her mouth, and sliding out of her tits, leaving her sprawled on the couch panting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Daddy... Daddy, please..." she moaned, writhing on the couch, showing off that body to him. "Take me... anyway you want me... I'll be good..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you will, slut," he said, his voice dark and rough with lust. Grabbing her, he forcefully flipped her on the couch, manhandling that body until she was bent over, knees on the couch and her hands propping her up, that ass and pussy presented to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh God, Daddyyyyyy," Rey practically whined. "Are you gonna fuck me doggy style? You gonna pump me like that, and fuck this pussy so good?" She looked back over her shoulder at Ben, cheeks flushed, waiting, and he stepped up behind her, rubbing his wet, aching cock on the cheeks of her ass, making her moan louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're gonna keep fucking teasing me, aren't you? Please fuck me... fuck me, fuck me, Daddy!" Her voice was pleading, and he could see from her gleaming thighs that her pussy was soaked by now and ready for another release. Ben slowly raised his hand, making sure she could see it poised over her ass, made her think she was in for another spanking – and then, suddenly, plunged his rock-hard cock inside that tight, slippery pussy, right to the hilt, his balls resting against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OH FUCK YESSSSSSSSSS!" Rey screamed, gripping the couch, mouth open in an O of pleasure. "Oh DADDY... fuck me, fuck me fuck me fuck meee..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben took a moment to let it sink in; his cock was buried, every inch, inside the velvet-smooth, silky-soft vice-tight pussy of an eighteen-year-old brunette vision of sex, throbbing hard inside her, each pulse sending shudders through her body. She was begging for more, for him to take her hard and deep. He didn't intend to waste another second doing anything other than exactly that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching up, Ben took Rey's long dark hair in his hand, winding it around his fingers, her head pulling back and her mouth open as she realized he was taking the reins. He ground into her hard, cock stiff, hips rolling, making her whimper with pleasure – and then took complete control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hammering in and out of her tight little hole, he pulled hard on her thick length of raven hair, making Rey feel every inch buried in her steaming, sopping-wet cunt. Months of sexual frustration, of fantasies about Rey, burst free and he pounded her pussy with complete abandon, making her body quiver and tits shake, and making the couch rock on its feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Daddy... Daddy... Daddy... OH GOD DADDY, DON'T STOP FUCKING ME!" Rey shrieked, slamming her body back onto his thrusting prick, meeting his movements, skin slapping against skin, taut and firm. She reached back, gripping his forearms as he plowed into her, that sweet and velvety cunt taking everything he had to offer, stretched tight around his length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daddy?" Rey asked between gasps and moans, her head turned to face him, her lips wet and her face rosy with exertion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Rey, baby?" Ben replied, slowing his speed but not the power of his thrusts, impaling her on cock over and over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I ... can I cum? I want to cum so bad..." she groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, let me think about that," Ben asked, a teasing smile on his face, sliding slowly out before slamming home in her pussy once more, making her shriek. "Are you my slut now?" he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes... oh God, yes, Ben, I'm your horny little slut," Rey hissed, relishing the word, the dirty talk. She rolled her hips, moving his dick inside her as she continued. "I only want this big fat Daddy cock inside me, anytime you want it. I'm your whore, day and night, and I'll never charge you a penny, Daddy... just please, take me, own me, brand me, and FUCK me till I cum..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben was in no mood to argue, and dug his fingers afresh into Rey's lush hips, driving his cock like a jackhammer – long, hard, fast attacks that felt like he was splitting her teen pussy open. Rey lowered her head, hair in a dark curtain around her sweaty face, and took it, biting her lip and groaning with each hard thrust inside her. His own sweat dripping on Rey's perfect ass and lower back, he increased the power and speed of his fucking, and the pitch and frequency of Rey's animalistic cries increased in tandem; Ben could tell she was riding her way to orgasm now, and he planned on making it an earth-shattering one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck," she exclaimed, her voice incredulous, "Don't stop. Daddy, FUCK your slutty little pussy, hurt me so fucking good..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben could feel the muscles of her pussy walls undulating, contracting, bringing her closer and closer, and he released his hold on her hips, grabbing Rey's long hair once more, pulling it forcefully back as he renewed his assault on her tender cunt. Over and over Ben pounded deeper, and Rey pounded her fists on the couch cushions, body writhing mindlessly in desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Daddy, yes, Ben, that's it, keep it right there, oh God – oh GOD I'm... oh FFFUCKKKKK MEEEEEEEEE DADDYYYYY!" came the primal cry from Rey's throat, the bridles of her hair in his hands, leashes to hold his good little slut as she came, gripping him tight, locking his cock inside, buried tight and deep, the sweet juices of her pussy spurting out and down their thighs, each shudder and jerk of her body making his cock pulse, a chain reaction lengthening her orgasm and making them ride it out together. Ben held himself tight inside Rey, pulling her up, his chest against her back and his hands on her round tits, kissing her neck as her breathing began to slow toward normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Ben," Rey mewed against me, hands in his hair, cupping his face, turning to kiss his cheek. "You didn't come..." she said, sounding a little disappointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's because we're not done, babygirl," he said, kissing those full soft lips. "Not by a long shot."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>